Lioness
by MoonlightMasquerader
Summary: Lucy is on a mission with her celestial-knight Loke, but how does she react to his recent advances? When an intruder appears in her room late at night, will she be able to defend herself? *Oneshot* LokexLucy because they're adorable.


My first fanfiction; decided to write about Lucy x Loke because they are my favourite Fairy Tail pairing... and because I may be suffering from severe Lokifangirlitis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though).

* * *

**Lioness**

The final member of another Dark Guild was sent flying across the towns small plaza due to another of Loke's well-aimed punches; the celestial spirit couldn't help but smirk as his opponent landed in the central fountain, letting out a satisfying yelp upon impact. Lucy glanced at the surrounding buildings and the remains of the market before sighing.  
"It could have been worse; at least Natsu isn't here." Lucy didn't even want to think about what state the town would be in if that hot-headed moron had been there. Thankfully he and Happy had set out on a different mission, the destination of which was the other side of the continent. Suddenly she became aware of the arm that had snaked around her waist, holding her back against a toned chest.  
"Are you alright beautiful?" His hot breath on her ear was enough to dust Lucy's cheeks multiple shades of pink.  
"L-Loke… I'm fine, really." His arm didn't retreat. "So you can let go now." If anything, her attempts to slip from his grasp only tightened his hold. Recently, Lucy had noticed that his attachment to her had been growing; their relationship was certainly beyond spirit and mage, or even the usual playboy-Loke and his latest prey, no matter what she did his advances were consistent.  
"Hmmm. What if I don't want to let go?" His silky voice brought Lucy back to the present. It truly was a voice fitting of the Lion zodiac; smooth and ridiculously seductive, but at the same time it had a powerful undertone.  
"Stop playing around Loke; we've finished the job, so let's collect the reward then leave." The slight tremor in her voice was evident, so he reluctantly released her slim waist. She immediately took a few steps away from him but refused to turn around.  
"You're so cute when you blush~." To his delight, his comment deepened the red hue.  
"Shut up, you can go back now."  
"Oh, is the great Lucy-sama dismissing me?" the smirk playing on his lips only grew as the blond became increasingly flustered.  
"Loke!" Finally spinning around, the annoyance in her eyes was evident.  
"I'm going, I'm going… But you know Lucy;" The smirk was now a full grin "If you really wanted me to leave you could have just forced a gate closure." Before she could retort, he was gone.

"Damn Loke, messing with me like that. Why the hell was he ever popular with girls? He's so-" she paused thinking of how to describe him; words like handsome, gorgeous, and sexy drifted into her mind only to be shoved viciously to the side. That was ridiculous. Loke was a celestial spirit, he himself continuously referred to her as his 'owner' and despite his flirting Lucy knew that a relationship between them was impossible; she was human, and he was a spirit that had been around for thousands of years, she would age while he was eternally, what? Twenty, twenty-one maybe?  
"He's so _old_." That didn't exactly satisfy her as a means of insulting the good-looking flirt, but it was a start.

* * *

The warm water of the bath lapped around Lucy's body and soothed her tired muscles; after collecting her reward, she'd decided to stay in the town and begin the return journey the next day because it was already getting dark. The grateful people of the town had been all too happy to show the mage to their 'finest inn' for a comfortable night. As she sank deeper into the fragrant water, a noise from the other side of the bathroom door caught her attention. There was someone in her room.  
Silently, she swung her legs out of the tub and wrapped the white fluffy towel around her figure; padding across the wooden floor she listened at the door to the sounds of the intruder. From what Lucy could make out, it sounded as if they were rifling through her drawers. Were they looking for something? Her keys were with her clothes in there! Cursing this under her breath, she pictured the layout of the room; the drawers were situated on the opposite wall to the bathroom next to the bed, so the trespasser would have his back to her. Smiling to herself a little at this newly discovered advantage, Lucy noiselessly opened the door and slunk across the darkened room towards the shadowy form.  
He noticed a movement in the shadows cast by the window and spun around, just in time to be thrown back on the bed by (a surprisingly strong) Lucy, who wasted no time in pinning his wrists either side of his head. What surprised him the most however, was the vicious snarl that adorned her features; her wet hair hung over him in heavy locks, but somehow even while looking so wild she managed to look incredibly attractive.

It took her a moment to recognise the intruder because of the darkness, however once the realisation hit, Lucy practically screamed his name.  
"Loke! What the hell do you think you're doing!" She stared down at him, her brown eyes wide, as he responded with a bemused smile.  
"Has anyone ever told you how incredibly sexy you are?"  
"That is not an answer."  
"No, but seriously-" He took a second to assess the situation "a naked girl wrapped in only a very short towel is straddling me after forcing me down onto her bed; I'm finding this situation pretty erotic." Her blush had returned, and it was deeper than ever.  
"Loke, I swear you need to tell me what the hell is going on right now or I will slap you so hard that-"  
"Lucy, I'm telling you that my self-control is at an all-time low while we're in this position, so as much as I'm enjoying this you should probably get off me because I am getting really hard." The sincerity of his gaze and the meaning of his words made her face go from a deep pink to a shade of red that Loke would later tell her suited her beautifully; slipping off the bed Lucy stood up and tugged the fabric (that she now felt exposed far too much) tighter around her. Once she had composed herself, the celestial mage turned back to face her spirit friend only to be met by the last thing she expected at that moment – Loke's blushing face. He had pushed himself up on his elbows and she watched as he ruffled the back of his spiky hair awkwardly before looking up to meet her eyes. The fight seemed to drain out of her, leaving the innocent little Lucy in the back of her mind to become nervous; there was an older guy in her bedroom while she was wrapped in purely a towel, they were alone. She suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
"How about I get dressed before we start this conversation?" He nodded in agreement.

* * *

After grabbing the first items of clothing she could find (a short denim skirt, a hot pink t-shirt that exposed her flat stomach, and some of her underwear that Erza accused of being far too daring), Lucy slipped back into the bathroom to change and dry her hair. When she finally emerged, Loke was sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed absentmindedly turning his glasses over and over in his hands whilst staring into nothing; something about him gave Lucy the strangest compulsion to wrap him in her arms and protect him, which was odd considering it was he who protected her all the time. Despite herself, Lucy was soon kneeling on the bed beside him studying the complex expression that had appeared on his face; he was so lost in thought that her presence had not been noticed.  
"Loke…?" She had said his name softly so as not to startle him, but the spirit still stiffened at the sudden realisation of the girl beside him.  
"A-Ah. Lucy, what's up?" He put his glasses back on and grinned at her but it was obviously forced.  
"What's with that attitude? When I was actually straddling you the atmosphere wasn't nearly as awkward as this." She flicked his forehead lightly causing the cutest expression she's ever seen to appear, it was something like a puzzled cat who was trying to figure out if its prey had just beaten in a fight. Lucy began to giggle, something that proved to be infectious as Loke's smirk returned. After she'd calmed down a little, Lucy looked up into Loke's eyes, all awkwardness gone.  
"Sorry," she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye "that expression was just too adorable, it's the first time I've seen you make a face like that."  
"An evening full of firsts isn't it? The first time you've seen that expression, the first time I've been laughed at by a girl, and let's not forget the first time we've been so intimate." He winked at her and she hit him around the back of the head lightly, but the blond was glad that the old Loke was back… For a moment at least.

Strong arms seemed to have materialised around her waist and she gave a squeal as she was lifted into his lap.  
"Lucy~" He purred into her ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin; this made her cheeks respond immediately, this time as a dark crimson. Before she could respond, Loke's tongue began to trace her ear eliciting a gasp from his prey. Momentarily satisfied, he used one hand to tilt her head back giving him access to her jaw and slender neck, the other remained clamped around her waist. Loke began to trail kisses along her jawline, then down her neck; he continued to kiss every inch of her soft pale skin that he could find.  
Lucy couldn't move, she wasn't even sure if she could breathe; the hand that held her chin up was firm but not forceful and the thumb of said hand was caressing her lips ever-so gently, his kisses were gentle too, no more than a soft brush of his lips against her skin. His were butterfly kisses that were not meant to force her to return his feelings; they were simply an expression of them. Her hand clutched at his shirt as the kisses drew lower down her neck.  
"Loke, please…" As her voice trailed off so did his kisses.  
"It's alright; I won't force you any further than this." Force her? Was that what he'd been doing? As shocked as she was at the recent events, Lucy didn't remember being forced to do anything. In fact she wouldn't even say she'd had to endure it at all; the whole experience had been kind of pleasurable.  
"Why?" Her brown eyes gazed up at him.  
"Why? Lucy I don't want to force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, this was just my way of explaining how much I like you. You don't take me seriously otherwise." His smile was gentle but sorrowful at the same time.  
"Not that, I meant why me?" Now it was Loke's turn to be bewildered.  
"Why you?" he echoed.  
"Yes, why me? I'm human, if you were with me I'd just get old and die – to you my life is short, my youth even shorter. If you fell in love with me then-"  
"I already have fallen in love with you." The silence that followed was unbearable. "Lucy, I found you attractive the moment I met you; certainly things became… _difficult_ once I discovered that you were a celestial mage, but you saved me from disappearing. You changed a law that has been around for hundreds of years, you saved someone like me who had been avoiding you simply because of your magic type. You're kind, compassionate, beautiful and strong. How could I not fall in love with you?"

"You idiot." Her hands wouldn't let go of his shirt.  
"That's a little harsh don't you think? I've just sat here and made the biggest confession ever, and you insult me? Ouch."  
She could hear the hurt in his voice and his grip on her waist had loosened, making her feel oddly abandoned.  
"Loke?" He refused to look at her. "Oi… Loke!" While he gave no verbal response, Lucy was sure he winced when she called his name as if she'd stabbed him through the heart. She needed him to look at her, she needed to tell him. "You really are an idiot."  
"Enough with the insults Lucy-" She pressed her lips to his; when he didn't respond she began to pull away, fearing she'd done something wrong. Having never kissed anyone before, Lucy wasn't exactly sure if she was any good. However before she could move off his lap, Loke's hand was in her hair and his lips were hot against hers; as he was clearly more experienced Lucy let him take control and before long she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip in a plea for entrance. When she obliged, he smirked against her lips; she was right where he wanted her.  
The battle for dominance began, but Lucy had known from the moment the kiss had begun he was in charge; the exploration of her mouth bore no resemblance to the butterfly kisses she had received earlier, this kiss was not sweet and innocent, but passionate and strong. It caused Lucy to let out a moan on more than one occasion. However for Loke, dominating her mouth alone wasn't enough, the Lion spirit lowered her slowly backwards onto the soft sheets before pulling away to let her breathe. She was panting heavily, and he watched as her large breasts rose and fell with each breath.  
"Where are you looking, pervert?" Loke tore his gaze away from her cleavage to see the face of a very flushed Lucy; her lips were parted and slightly swollen from the violence of the make-out session. He decided to tease her.  
"What happened Lucy? Earlier you slunk through the shadows and pounced on me like a sexy lioness and now look at you, you're no more than a cub." Before she could retort he licked her roughly, all the way from her collarbone to her ear. "You taste deliciously sweet."  
"Loke-" she warned but he ignored her, pinning her arms above her head; he licked his lips seductively and then Loki decided it was time to make it clear who she belonged to.  
"Hey Lucy, as a celestial spirit you're my owner," she began to protest but he silenced her with another kiss "but as a lover, I'm your owner. So let's make our own contract."  
"What are you talking about Loke?" He smirked at her before replying.  
"This." Ducking his head to the point on her neck just above her left collar bone he kissed, bit and nibbled the delicate skin; much to his delight, Lucy squirmed and cried out in pleasure. Pulling away to admire his work, Loke could see a large red mark rapidly appearing; he licked it soothingly before releasing her wrists and lying beside her on the mattress.  
"I really love you Lucy."  
"I know." She closed her eyes and smiled as he pulled her into his arms.  
"Not 'I know' you're supposed to say 'I love you too' and then we can spend a hot passionate night together~"  
"You just managed to ruin a really good moment there Loke, because you said that there is no way in hell that you're sleeping here tonight."  
"That statement is somehow less convincing when you're cuddled into my chest like this." He chuckled into her ear.  
"…" She mumbled into his chest.  
"What was that my little lioness?"  
"I said you're warm – and don't call me your lioness." She looked up at him.  
'_Damn, she's cute when she pouts like that.'  
_"Alright, you win" he sighed in defeat, and she nuzzled his neck before relaxing again.

After a minute or so Lucy remembered something.  
"Loke?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Just before I attacked you, you were looking for something. What was it?" Loke paused briefly.  
"Well basically, a while ago Gray told me that you wore some pretty erotic underwear and I was jealous that he got to see it before I did."  
"You were looking for my underwear! And more importantly why have you and Gray have been discussing my underwear!" Lucy was mortified.  
"I didn't find it though, so how about before we leave for the guild tomorrow you let me strip you~?"  
No answer.  
"Lucy?"  
"…Get the hell out of this bed right now."

* * *

Yeah so... I'm not entirely satisfied with the very beginning and I still think I could work on the end, but overall I'm pretty happy with it

Reviews give people that fuzzytummy-style happiness, that's a good thing xx

**If you liked this story, please look at my other LoLu fanfiction "Lil' Red"**


End file.
